This invention relates to an information processing system comprising a display section such as an operation panel for displaying setup information, etc., required for job execution.
Hitherto, considerable labor required for maintenance of software of an operation panel provided for an information processing system has resulted in a hindrance to function expansion of the information processing system.
Thus, an art is designed wherein software of using parameter data for operating an operation panel to control the operation panel is provided for making it possible to expand the functions of the operation panel of an information processing system simply by replacing the parameter data (the Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei 7-56668, 6-243223, etc.,).
In recent years, a function for displaying and setting the state of an information processing system has been provided by a computer connected to a LAN (Local Area Network) as disclosed in the Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei 5-89069, 7-219811, etc.
To provide the function, external code information defined by MIB (Managed Information Block), ISO 10175 DPA (Document Printing Application), etc., is transferred between the information processing system and the computer. To do this, code information conversion software is used to convert the external code information into internal information in the information processing system.
In this case, there is a problem that software that can interpret the external information needs to be installed in the computer. Then, an art is designed wherein a WWW (World Wide Web) server is installed in an information processing system and a protocol such as HTTP (Hyper Text Transport Protocol) is used to transmit display data that can be displayed by software generally installed in a computer, such as HTML (Hyper Text Markup Language).
By the way, a conventional information processing system is made up of a number of hardware modules. For example, a complex machine comprising a copy function (copy module), a facsimile function (facsimile module), and a printer function (printer module) is designed.
A hardware module of an additional function can be added to the main functions as the user desires, and a product satisfying the functions responsive to the application can be provided at a low price.
To add a new function to a printer, etc., an art of reading addition of setup items involved in the function addition from a file and forming a display screen is also disclosed in the Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei 6-149490.
FIG. 61 is a block diagram to show a configuration example of a conventional complex machine. In the figure, a copy module M10, a facsimile module M20, a printer module M30, and a print engine E1 are hardware modules each having a CPU (central processing unit). In the example, an operation panel 11 does not comprise a CPU and is controlled by the CPU of the copy module M10.
This means that the copy module M10 is provided with an operation panel control section 11a as software of controlling the operation panel 11. The operation panel control section 11a controls setting and operation of a facsimile function and a printer function as well as a copy function.
FIG. 62 is a block diagram to show another configuration example of a conventional complex machine. The complex machine also comprises a copy module M10, a facsimile module M20, a printer module M30, and a print engine E1 like the complex machine shown in FIG. 61. An operation panel 11 comprises a CPU and is provided with an operation panel control section 11a for controlling setting and operation of a copy function, a facsimile function, and a printer function.
Code information defined by MIB, ISO 10175 DPA, etc., or code information proper to the complex machine manufacturer similar thereto is used as information transferred among the hardware modules in the complex machine.
However, in the art of replacing only the parameter data for operating the operation panel for expanding the operation section function of the information processing system, data in different formats, namely, the parameter data and the display data that can be displayed by software generally installed in a computer with a WWW server installed in the information processing system are used. Thus, the information processing system has the operation section parameter data and the computer display data separately and a problem of an increase in the data storage area occurs.
Moreover, since the information processing system has the operation section parameter data and the computer display data separately, the display contents on the operation section become different from those on the computer, and data maintenance for matching them requires considerable labor.
To make up an information processing system of hardware modules, in the configuration shown in FIG. 61, the copy module contains the operation panel control section for setting and operating the facsimile function and the printer function. Thus, to add a facsimile or printer module function or a new hardware module, the copy module software needs also to be replaced.
In the configuration shown in FIG. 62, the operation panel contains the operation panel control section for setting and operating the copy function, the facsimile function, and the printer function. Thus, to add a copy, facsimile, or printer module function or a new hardware module, it becomes necessary to replace the operation panel software.
Further, the information transferred between the hardware modules is coded. Thus, to add new information to any hardware module, the operation panel software needs to be changed. It is also possible to previously install many expected functions in the operation panel software to eliminate change in the operation panel software, but a problem of putting the software into a large scale occurs.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an information processing system wherein if a function or a hardware module is added, setup information required for a display section as the function or the hardware module is added can be easily added.
To the end, according to the invention of aspect 1, there is provided an information processing system comprising:
a plurality of information processing modules each for performing information processing;
storage means being installed in each of the information processing modules for storing display data;
transmission request acceptance means being installed in each of the information processing modules for accepting a display data transmission request;
recognition means for determining whether or not display data corresponding to the transmission request is stored on the storage means installed in the information processing module including the transmission request acceptance means accepting the transmission request;
transfer means for transferring the transmission request to a different module, if the recognition means determines that the display data corresponding to the transmission request is not stored;
display data getting means for getting the display data from the storage means, if the recognition means determines that the display data is stored; and
display data transmission means for returning the display data gotten by the display data getting means to a party making the transmission request.
In the invention of aspect 2, the information processing system of aspect 1, further comprising:
identification information notification means being installed in one of the information processing modules for sending identification information of display data that can be gotten in the one information processing module to a different one of the information processing modules;
identification information reception means being installed in the different information processing module for receiving the identification information of display data that can be gotten in the one information processing module, sent by the identification information notification means; and
identification information storage means being installed in the different information processing module for storing the identification information of display data that can be gotten in the one information processing module, received at the identification information reception means.
In the invention of aspect 3, the information processing system of aspect 2, wherein
if display data accepted at the transmission request acceptance means is determined to be the display data that can be gotten in the different information processing module, stored on the identification information storage means,
the display data request means transfers the transmission request to the different information processing module.
In the invention of aspect 4, the information processing system of aspect 2, wherein
the identification information notification means sends the identification information of display data that can be gotten in the one information processing module and identification information of display data that can be gotten in the different information processing module, already stored.
In the invention of aspect 5, the information processing system of aspect 2, further comprising:
identification information response means for returning identification information of display data that can be gotten in the different information processing module and identification information of display data that can be gotten in any other information processing module than the one information processing module or the different information processing module to the one information processing module,
if the identification information reception means receives identification information of display data that can be gotten in the one information processing module.
In the invention of aspect 6, the information processing system of aspect 2, wherein
the identification information storage means checks whether or not sent identification information of display data that can be gotten in the different information processing module is already stored, and wherein
the identification information storage means stores the identification information additionally, if the identification information is not stored.
In the invention of aspect 7, the information processing system of aspect 2, further comprising:
identification information renotification means, if the identification information reception means receives identification information of display data that can be gotten in different information processing module, for sending identification information of display data that can be gotten in the one information processing module and identification information of display data that can be gotten in the different information processing module, stored in the identification information storage means to any other information processing module than the information processing module sending the identification information received at the identification information reception means.
In the invention of aspect 8, the information processing system of aspect 1, further comprising:
partial display data notification means being installed in the one information processing module for sending partial display data information consisting of an area of the display data and quotation information required for quoting the display data area to the different information processing module;
partial display data reception means being installed in the different information processing module for receiving the partial display data information sent by the partial display data notification means;
partial display data storage means being installed in the different information processing module for storing the partial display data information received at the partial display data reception means; and
display data combining means being installed in the different information processing module for combining the display data area having the matched quotation information in the display data areas stored in the partial display data storage means with the display data, if the quotation information is contained in the display data that can be gotten in the one information processing module.
In the invention of aspect 9, the information processing system of aspect 8, wherein
the partial display data notification means sends the partial display data information generated by the one information processing module and the partial display data information generated by the different information processing module already stored.
In the invention of aspect 10, the information processing system of aspect 8, further comprising:
partial display data response means for returning the partial display data information generated by the different information processing module and partial display data information generated by any other information processing module than the one information processing module or the different information processing module to the one information processing module, if the partial display data reception means receives the partial display data information generated by the one information processing module.
In the invention of aspect 11, the information processing system of aspect 8, wherein
the partial display data storage means checks whether or not the sent partial display data information generated by the one information processing module is already stored, and wherein
if the partial display data information is not stored, the partial display data storage means stores the partial display data information additionally.
In the invention of aspect 12, the information processing system of aspect 8, further comprising:
partial display data renotification means, if the partial display data reception means receives partial display data information generated by different information processing module, for sending partial display data information generated by the one information processing module and partial display data information generated by the different information processing module, stored in the partial display data storage means to any other information processing module than the information processing module sending the partial display data information received at the partial display data reception means.
In the invention of aspect 13, the information processing system of aspect 1, further comprising:
identification information inquiry means being installed in the one information processing module for inquiring identification information of display data that can be gotten in a different one of the information processing modules, of the different information processing module; and
identification information answer means being installed in the different information processing module for answering the inquiry made by the identification information inquiry means about the identification information of display data that can be gotten in the different information processing module.
In the invention of aspect 14, the information processing system of aspect 13, wherein
if the inquired display data cannot be gotten, the identification information answer means transfers the inquiry to an information processing module other than the inquirer, and wherein
identification information answer means in the information processing module other than the inquirer answers the transferred inquiry about the identification information.
In the invention of aspect 15, the information processing system of aspect 1, wherein
the display data getting means generates display data containing information to reference display data that can be gotten from a different one of the information processing modules.
In the invention of aspect 16, the information processing system of aspect 1, further comprising:
communication means for enabling logical n-to-n communication by using a physical transmission medium for connecting the information processing modules in a one-to-one correspondence with each other.
In the invention of aspect 17, the information processing system of aspect 16, wherein
the communication means enables communication between software members in the same information processing module.
In the invention of aspect 18, the information processing system of aspect 1, further comprising:
data storage means for storing print data, image data, or voice data, wherein
the display data getting means generates display data containing list information of the data in the data storage means, list information of predetermined groups to which the data belongs, or reference information to the data.
In the invention of aspect 19, the information processing system of aspect 1, further comprising:
file storage means for storing a program file, a description file, or any other file, wherein
the display data getting means generates display data containing list information of the files in the file storage means, list information of predetermined groups to which the files belong, or reference information to the files.
In the invention of aspect 20, the information processing system of aspect 1, wherein
the display data getting means generates display data containing list information of files stored in an external system connected to the network, list information of predetermined groups to which the files belong, or reference information to the files.
In the invention of aspect 21, the information processing system of aspect 1, further comprising:
input means for reading a file stored in an external system connected to the network from the external system.
In the invention of aspect 22, the information processing system of aspect 21, further comprising:
file replacement means, if a different file having the same identification information as the file read through the file input means is stored in the file storage means, for replacing the different file with the read file, if a different file having the same identification information as the file read through the file input means is not stored in the file storage means, the file replacement means for storing the read file in the file storage means.
In the invention of aspect 23, the information processing system of aspect 21, further comprising:
file replacement means, if a different file having the same identification information as the file read through the file input means is stored in the file storage means, for replacing the different file with the read file, if a different file having the same identification information as the file read through the file input means is not stored in the file storage means, the file replacement means for discarding the read file.
In the invention of aspect 24, the information processing system of aspect 1, further comprising:
file storage means for storing a program file, a description file, or any other file;
file operation input means for inputting identification information of a file from an external system connected to the network and command information for adding, replacing, or deleting the file; and
file information input means for inputting the file reference information to the file to be added or replaced if the command information is to add or delete.
In the invention of aspect 25, the information processing system of aspect 1, further comprising:
display data holding control means for managing display data stored on an external storage medium added to the information processing module.
In the invention of aspect 26, the information processing system of aspect 1, wherein
the storage means is for storing a source data of display data; and
the display data getting means generates display data from the source data.
In the information processing system of aspect 1, display data described in a format that can be displayed on an external system connected to the network is stored in the storage means, thus the display data read by the display data getting means from the storage means is displayed on the display section, whereby the same contents as displayed on the external system can be displayed.
In the information processing system of aspect 2, the identification information notification means installed in one information processing module sends identification information of display data that can be gotten in the one information processing module to a different information processing module, the identification information reception means installed in the different information processing module receives the identification information, and the identification information storage means stores the identification information, whereby the different information processing module can know the display data that can be gotten in the one information processing module.
In the information processing system of aspect 3, if the display data accepted at the transmission request acceptance means is display data that can be gotten in the different information processing module, the display data request means can transfer the transmission request to the different information processing module.
In the information processing system of aspect 4, the identification information notification means sends the identification information of display data that can be gotten in the one information processing module and identification information of display data that can be gotten in different information processing module, already stored. Thus, the information processing module to which the identification information is sent can know the display data that can be gotten in a number of information processing modules.
In the information processing system of aspect 5, the identification information response means returns identification information of display data that can be gotten in the different information processing module and identification information of display data that can be gotten in any other information processing module than the one information processing module or the different information processing module to the one information processing module, so that the one information processing module can know the display data that can be gotten in a number of information processing modules.
In the information processing system of aspect 6, only if the sent display data identification information is not yet recorded, it is recorded in the identification information storage means additionally.
In the information processing system of aspect 7, the identification information renotification means sends identification information of display data that can be gotten in the one information processing module and identification information of display data that can be gotten in the different information processing module, stored in the identification information storage means to any other information processing module than the information processing module sending the identification information. That information processing module can know display data that can be gotten in other information processing modules.
In the information processing system of aspect 8, the partial display data notification means installed in the one information processing module sends partial display data information consisting of partial display data generated in the one information processing module and quotation information of the partial display data to the different information processing module, the partial display data reception means installed in the different information processing module receives the partial display data information, and the partial display data storage means stores the partial display data information, whereby the different information processing module can know the partial display data generated in the one information processing module.
In the information processing system of aspect 9, the partial display data notification means sends the partial display data information generated by the one information processing module and the partial display data information generated by different information processing module already stored, so that the information processing module to which the partial display data information is sent can know the partial display data generated by a number of information processing modules.
In the information processing system of aspect 10, the partial display data response means returns the partial display data information generated by the different information processing module and partial display data information generated by any other information processing module than the one information processing module or the different information processing module to the one information processing module, so that the one information processing module can know the partial display data generated by a number of information processing modules.
In the information processing system of aspect 11, only if the sent partial display data information is not yet recorded, it is recorded in the partial display data storage means additionally.
In the information processing system of aspect 12, the partial display data renotification means sends partial display data information generated by the one information processing module and partial display data information generated by the different information processing module, stored in the partial display data storage means to any other information processing module than the information processing module sending the partial display data information. That information processing module can know partial display data generated by other information processing modules.
In the information processing system of aspect 13, the identification information inquiry means installed in the one information processing module inquires identification information of display data that can be gotten in a different information processing module, and the identification information answer means installed in the different information processing module answers the inquiry, thus the one information processing module can receive identification information of display data that can be gotten in the different information processing module as required.
In the information processing system of aspect 14, if the inquired display data cannot be gotten, the identification information answer means transfers the inquiry to an information processing module other than the inquirer, and the identification information answer means in the information processing module other than the inquirer answers the transferred inquiry about the identification information. Thus, necessary identification information can be gotten through the information processing modules in sequence.
In the information processing system of aspect 15, the display data getting means generates display data containing information to reference display data that can be gotten from a different information processing module. Thus, the reference information can be used to get the display data from the different information processing module only when necessary.
In the information processing system of aspect 16, the communication means enables logical n to n communication by using a physical transmission medium for connecting the information processing modules in a one-to-one correspondence with each other; display data transfer and any other control can be performed among the information processing modules.
In the information processing system of aspect 17, the communication means enables communication between software members in the same information processing module; data communication in the same information processing module and data communication with any other information processing module can be executed by the same method.
In the information processing system of aspect 18, the data storage means stores print data, image data, or voice data, and the display data getting means generates display data containing list information of the data in the data storage means, list information of predetermined groups to which the data belongs, or reference information to the data. Thus, a received data list, a group list, or reference information can be displayed on the display section.
In the information processing system of aspect 19, the file storage means stores a program file, a description file, or any other file, and the display data getting means generates display data containing list information of the files in the file storage means, list information of predetermined groups to which the files belong, or reference information to the files. Thus, a received file list, a group list, or reference information can be displayed on the display section.
In the information processing system of aspect 20, the display data getting means generates display data containing list information of files stored in an external system connected to the network, list information of predetermined groups to which the files belong, or reference information to the files, so that the data stored in the external system connected to the network can be displayed on the display section in the information processing system.
In the information processing system of aspect 21, the input means reads a file stored in an external system connected to the network from the external system. Thus, a display file generated by the external system is read into the information processing system through the network and can be displayed on the display section.
In the information processing system of aspect 22, the file replacement means enables the information processing system to have the same file as the file having the same identification information stored in an external system.
In the information processing system of aspect 23, the file replacement means replaces only the file having the same identification information stored in an external system with the same file.
In the information processing system of aspect 24, the file storage means stores a program file, a description file, or any other file, the file operation input means inputs identification information of a file from an external system connected to the network and command information for adding, replacing, or deleting the file, and the file information input means inputs the file reference information to the file to be added or replaced if the command information is to add or delete. Thus, the information processing system can be set from the external system.
In the information processing system of aspect 25, the display data holding control means manages display data stored on an external storage medium added to the information processing module. Thus, to add a function by using an external storage medium, it can also be handled as display data is held internally.